


It's In The Job Description

by melanoradrood



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, crowdfunded crack porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: It's a job, and there's a contract, and she's going to be Cassian Andor's Personal Assistant while he's working on this film, and she owes it all to Bodhi for helping her find the temp work. She read the contract, of course, knows she exists 24-7 to help Cassian in any way he needs... He's nothing like she expects, and neither is this job.





	It's In The Job Description

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I have no excuses. Wine Mom got drunk on a Monday. Welp. Here we go.

“C’mon, Bodhi. I’m going broke, here. I’ll do anything. Seriously. Absolutely anything.”

Jyn is NOT begging, but she’s damn near close, pleading at her housemate to get her a job on set. He’s refusing, as per normal, but _normally_ , Jyn is getting them into trouble. This is respectable, perfectly respectable - she wants a job, and he works for a film company. There had to be thousands of people employed by those. There had to be a job, somewhere.

“I’ll grab coffee, sweep the set, put out the donuts-”

“Jyn, a film set is nothing like that, and this is a serious film.”

She rolls her eyes and scoffs, because that’s just about the only thing he’ll tell her, not even the name of it, not who he’s working for, just the production company, Rebel Productions, and that tells her nothing, because they’re a Mexican company and regularly film a variety of shows in the area.

“Bodhi, come on. When I said I’m on my last peso, I meant it. My savings are empty. At this point, it’s either find a job, or go crawling back to my Dad, and they’ll definitely take away my passport. That means no more beach, no more sun, no more-”

Bodhi is ignoring her, pulling out his hand, and seriously? Why is he ignoring her?

“This is serious, Bo!”

“Oh my god, you’re pathetic. Let me make a few phone calls, alright? There’s always a few temps floating through.”

She doesn’t squeal, she _doesn’t_ , but she does kiss him on the cheek. A job is a job, and Jyn wasn’t kidding. She would do anything.

 

* * *

 

Jyn was wrong. She most definitely would _not_ do anything.

“Seriously, Bodhi?”

Bodhi gave her a look that told her to cut her shit, and Jyn just scoffed, crossing her arms across her abdomen. Technically, she was a temp, but she didn’t work for the temp agency, and was considered an independent contractor. She had to sign an agreement that she wouldn’t discuss what occured on this film, that she was on call 24-7, and that she would carry around a phone to answer at all hours, day or night. The contract even when so far as to say that if she was told to grab tacos at 3am from four hours away, she would do so.

Jyn signed her name, yes, but this was… she was more indentured servant, than anything else.

No, she had a choice. She _could_ leave, but rent was due, and she couldn’t owe Bodhi for another month. If she was going to be some drama queen’s personal assistant, she would do it.

“Cassian Andor is a highly respected actor,” Bodhi corrects her as they sit in his beater car, eating lunch. “He’s from the area, owns part of the company, insists that the projects are always done local. He’s the reason why I actually stay in one area, why Chirrut and Baze opened their restaurant here - there’s enough business from the films. He’s a local boy bringing back money to the area. He can’t be all bad.”

Jyn rolls her eyes, taking another bite of her salad. “Okay, but who needs a _personal assistant_ when they already have a manager and a full crew to take care of them?”

Bodhi choked on what he was eating, and Jyn looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“Jyn, I don’t think that means what you think it means?”

Her eyebrows shot up, and she gave a shrug. “I fetch him coffee, or tacos, or do whatever else he needs. It was all in the contract.”

“It was _all_ in the contract?” Bodhi asks, and she gives a nod, because she knows to read before signing.

“Yeah. Why, what did you think it meant?”

Bodhi shakes his head, taking another bite.

“Idiot.”

 

* * *

 

It did not mean what she thought it meant.

She’s up at 4AM, because that’s the time that the text told her to be there, and she’s holding coffee, and honestly it’s too early for this, but she needs the money. She 100% needs the money. The contract said any time, day or night, but she hadn’t expected it to mean at this time _every single day_. That wouldn't be so bad, except for the fact that she's also expected to be there at 10PM cleaning the mess left by the crew in the trailer. Oh, and at 2PM to clean up lunch.

“Everyone works multiple jobs on set,” Bodhi says, and it's good money, really good money, but she didn't expect to work 24-7. Literally. She needs sleep, dammit.

And, she hasn't even met this Cassian Andor yet. Somehow, he's always just out of sight, always in the next room, and now, she's curious.

Of _course_ she had researched him, and maybe he is as great as Bodhi says, because he has no scandals, he is quiet and composed, and really, in a crowd, no one would notice him.

He even seems to fade into the background on the Red Carpet.

On screen, though…

She may have binged every thing he had ever been in, from child roles to the awkward teen years to… well, he certainly wasn’t an awkward teen any longer.

Was pretty an acceptable word?

He had been good as a child actor, but his newer works, they had passion, had fire, had… he was a dedicated actor, did most of his own stunts, was dedicated to the story, and she was…

She wasn't in love with him, but she definitely had a crush. A minor crush. A tiny crush.

He really was pretty.

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t pretty. He was unbelievably sexy.

Jyn knew rather little about the project, save that the name was _Rogue One_ , and it required a number of fancy costumes. She might have had to help the costuming department a time or two with steaming the clothes, and she’s there when she sees Cassian Andor for the first time.

In truth, no one had even noticed he was there at first, certainly not Jyn, but she’s also on the other side of the room, behind a rack of clothes. She only notices he’s there when there’s a cough, and she looks up to see that the woman in charge of these racks is rushing over to bring him what he needs.

He thanks her, of course he does, and gives her a tiny smile, and then he leaves the room, clothing is hand. Wasn’t that supposed to be delivered? And yet, he was here, picking it up for himself.

From there, Jyn sees him more and more often - he’s rushing out of his trailer when she arrives with coffee, and he’s in props, working with the stunt coordinators and the weapons. She sees him pull into a parking spot while she’s eating lunch with Bodhi, and shouldn’t he have an actual parking spot rather than be parking with the crew?

He’s everywhere, but always just out of range, always just gliding in and out. She even sees him out in town, stopping at a gas station, and she tries to not stare, but it’s impossible, because he’s a famous movie star, and he’s just casually pumping gas at the place around the corner from her house.

She’s losing her kriffing mind.

Every time she sees him, he looks sexier than sin. She sees him in a t-shirt and soccer shorts, sees him in sweat pants and a tank top, sees him in a suit and tie ( as he came off set ) and even sees him covered in makeup and special effects, blood and dirt and bruises.

She still hasn’t put together the entirety of the film, but she has seen enough to know that it’s some sort of action film, that Cassian is some sort of agent, that he wears a variety of costumes, that he’s undercover at some points.

And sometimes, he’s wearing nothing at all.

 

* * *

 

Cassian Andor is wearing nothing at all.

Well, not really. He has a robe tossed around him, and his underwear is skin tight boxers, and she can see the trail of hair that dips into his pants, and she’s honestly not gaping, but when she arrives at the trailer and opens the door she’s expecting his manager, or one of the makeup crew, or someone else - _not him_.

And given that she’s standing on the ground and he’s standing on the top step, he’s _right there in front of her_ , and yes, he’s technically covered with fabric, but she gets a full eyeful.

All she can do is blink, because _holy fucking hell_ , Cassian Andor is wearing boxer briefs and a robe and is staring at her in shock, and then she awkwardly shoves the cup of coffee at him, as ordered.

He grabs it and then hisses, because of course it was still hot, and she just burned an actor’s arm, and Jyn -

All she can do is blurt out an apology, _in English_ , and then rush off to find the on-set medic, because maybe if Cassian doesn’t know what her name is, she can’t get into any sort of trouble.

 

* * *

 

Of course he knows her name. _Of course_.

And he even asks for her by name, apparently, because the next day, when she gets a text to deliver lunch, it's from one of the few numbers that are not already saved into the phone they gave her, and she named him The Nice One in the contacts, and it includes her name.

_Jyn, please bring lunch to the trailer at 1:30. Thanks._

And it's in English, which is a first, so she knows he knows it's her, because she had spoken with her crisp British accent the day before, and she - she's going to die.

But she's also going to be early, showing up at 1:20, because she's hoping to be in and out so that she can avoid him, and of course he's polite in his texts when he doesn't even know her, and she -

She really might die, because just as Jyn is setting down the boxed lunches, there's movement and a door opening, and everything in her hands is a giant mess, hitting herself, the floor, and the person that's there, and it's _him_.

And he's wearing a _towel_.

Cassian Andor is wearing a towel and today's lunch and she-

She actually lets out a gasp, because then she’s trying to brush the lunch off of him, and her hands are touching bare skin, and he’s frozen still, and she’s jerking her hands away _because she almost just touched his dick_ , and-

“Sorry!” she yelps, and she dashes away, heads to the food vendors, lets them know another set of plates are needed, and if she turns off the phone they gave her and catches the bus home, well, who can really blame her.

She almost just touched his dick, and there was no way she was allowed to do so, there was no way that Jyn Erso, walking catastrophe, would _ever_ be allowed, in any way shape or form, to touch the dick of actor Cassian Andor.

 

* * *

 

She was expected to touch his dick.

She, Jyn Erso, was expected to touch Cassian Andor’s dick.

“That’s what _personal assistant_ means, Jyn,” Bodhi explains, and his face is red, and he had tried to warn her, but she had read all of the pages, right? Read every single one.

Maybe not every single one.

“There’s two nudity scenes, and one of them is them having sex, and they don’t wear socks here-”

“Wear socks?” she asks, and yes, that’s the only thing she can latch onto, because she’s sitting there with a look on her face of pure horror.

“Yeah, like, they show their dicks, okay? They show everything.”

“Wait, so he has to have sex with her? Like, this is a porno?” Jyn asks, and she can’t believe this is actually a porno, and yes, okay, he had actually been naked in a different film, but there was no shot of his cock in there.

Just… his entire backside. And in between. And she had absolutely not studied that footage repeatedly.

“No, it just shows right before, right after. There’s props used during the actual scenes, but he’ll need to be… well… it needs to look like he’s into it.”

She gestures her arms wildly because how can this be real, how can this be - “He can’t just yank his own cock?”

Bodhi lets out a flustered noise and she might die because this is…

“He has to stay hard for the entire filming. Look, it will just be the director, me on the camera, one sound guy, and the two actors. In between takes, if he needs… well… there’s a small area off to the side.”

She cannot believe she’s expected to touch his dick. Hadn’t even realized it until she asked Bodhi what the message meant, and why she was expected to be there at 2am to do it, and now…

“Look, Jyn, if you can’t do it, then say so, but I thought you read the entire contract, thought you would… I mean, seriously, Jyn, just say the word and we can… I don’t know.”

She’s still in a world of shock, but they’re supposed to show up at the set within the hour, and they need to go now.

“Fuck it, I’ll do it. I will…”

She could do this. Had to do this. It wasn’t like it was sex. It wasn’t like he wasn’t attractive. It wasn’t like this was anything other than acting for him. It wasn’t like…

She was going to touch his dick.

 

* * *

 

There was no way she could touch his dick. Not at all.

She had shown up and everything was so normal and simple and yes it was quieter on set but the actors were in makeup and the set was in place and everything was casual and normal and she was just hanging out where she was told, waiting, and then -

And then she was left in the quiet, left alone in a side room, and she can hear the director brushing at the bed, having the lights moved for the right feeling, and Jyn _knows_ what’s coming next, and then she gets another text, and she hadn’t changed the name, but she still knows it’s him.

 _Be there in five minutes_.

It feels so normal, and it’s anything but normal, everything but normal, because she’s expected to more or less keep a guy on the edge for hours, a guy she barely knows, that she finds wildly attractive, who is absurdly nice and polite, who is nothing like she would expect, and he knows her name, and she’s a disaster, and she -

She doesn’t know what to say to him, even when he finally walks into the room, and he should be pure confidence because he’s wearing nothing but a robe and looks good in it, but she…

She read enough of the script, what little Bodhi had, to know that he was being woken up in the middle of the night by the femme fatale, and they would have sex before she left him in bed, so he would start and end the scene naked, so…

Wait, why would he start the scene hard?

“Shouldn’t you be filming the start?” she asks, and she doesn’t know why, and she should switch to Spanish, but then he’s running a hand into his hair, and freezing, because he just left hair and makeup, and then he’s cursing under his breath.

“I can fix that,” she says, and she rushes over to brush the strands back up into place, a mess of some sort, to look like bed head, in a sexy wave, and he just watches her before her hands fall to her side, and he… he’s still watching her.

“I just wanted to say that… I know this can be awkward.”

“So you’ve done this before?” she asks, and she knows he probably hasn’t, unless she didn’t see every film, but she knows she has… his accent is thick, but she understands him. Good, because Jyn can barely think clearly in English, let alone try to speak Spanish.

“No, but I’ve been nude on set before, and on stage. I meant… I just…”

“It’s only as awkward as we make it,” she says, and Jyn somehow sounds a lot more confident than she should. “Maybe you won’t even need help? The actress, she’s quite lovely.”

Exceptionally lovely, exceptionally voluptuous, nothing like Jyn, all curves and natural beauty and grace… except Cassian is looking away, shaking his head. “She is… not… not my type?”

It’s a question, and Jyn nods, because that’s right, and then it dawns on her - _oh_. He’s not into women.

Oh holy fucking hell she’s going to die.

“Oh. Okay, well - I guess we can just figure this out as we go?”

“Wait, that’s… I do not think you understand what I -”

“Mr Andor? We’re ready for you.” That’s the Director, and Jyn gives him a tight smile, stepping back.

“Looks like they’re ready for you. I’ll be here when… whenever.”

Cassian swallows and nods again, then leaves the little room she’s sitting in.

She can do this. She can totally do this. She can totally touch the dick of a man that’s not at all into her gender and it will not be a big deal because she won’t let it be a big fucking deal.

 

* * *

 

It’s a big fucking deal.

It’s such a big fucking deal that Jyn is actually listening to it, and she can hear the sounds of clothes coming off, and they’re taping it over and over again, and she can hear him picking the woman up, tossing her onto the bed, over and over again. The sound of heels hitting the floor, the sound of kissing, open mouthed, gasping and grunts, and she knows there’s a soft music overlay on this, but it sounds so real, and she -

Maybe he doesn’t need her. That has her convinced. Maybe he doesn’t need her at all, because this has been going on for a while, over and over again, and it sounds like things are going well - maybe she worried herself for nothing.

And then the Director calls for cut, and pulls Cassian aside, towards where Jyn is standing, and she sucks in a breath.

“Stop trying to rush it, Cassian. You think you are going to die tomorrow, you want to savor this. Enjoy it. And for the love of god, stop trying to cover yourself - we both know you’re fine being naked. Take fifteen minutes, and come back ready to keep going from after you toss her onto the bed.”

Jyn sucks in a breath and tries to relax, because she wasn’t going to make a big deal about this, and she’s going to keep it casual, tell him to just close his eyes, and she doesn’t know if she wants to give him a handjob or a blow job but she’s practically glowing at the thought of touching him -

Except that he walks in and he looks distraught, like he can’t do anything, like he’s second guessing his life.

“Just, give me a moment,” he says, and his words are clipped, and honestly, it’s the least polite thing he has ever said to her. If he needs a moment, she’ll give it to him.

He’s wearing the robe again, but it’s only over one arm, and half wrapped around himself, but she can’t see anything, so that’s good enough. Jyn just sits down onto the sofa, because of course there’s a sofa, and she waits a moment before he finally comes over and sits down, letting out a groan.

They had fifteen minutes, he was about to get his dick sucked, and he seemed utterly uninterested.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks, and he laughs, his face falling into his hands, running his fingers into his hair.

“I know how to have sex,” he says, and she… she does not doubt that for one single minute.

“I’m sure,” she says, and it sounds absurdly confident coming past her lips, as though she knows, from personal experience, that it’s a fact.

“And I’ve done it, on stage before, pretending. This is nothing new-”

She had seen footage of it. Repeatedly. So maybe she does know, for a fact.

“Then what’s wrong now?” Jyn asks, and she maybe shouldn’t have, because he looks like he doesn’t know.

“I just… It might have been a while, and I am worrying so much about making it look authentic that I am rushing it. My character, he knows what he is doing, but I feel like I am just roughly going through the movements, so I try to make it more real, and it’s coming across wrong.”

Okay, Jyn could fix a lot of shit, but she couldn’t fix this in fifteen minutes… well, probably ten minutes now.

“Okay, so then… why not make it real? I know you said she isn’t your type… cancel filming for today, go out, find someone, have sex, and then tomorrow, duplicate that.”

Honestly, worst idea she has ever had except... that Cassian is grinning at her… and then deflates.

“I don’t… I’m not exactly…”

“Are you kidding me?” She already knows what he’s about to say, and maybe she’s speaking too fast, but… “Any guy would love to be with you.”

There’s a curious look on his face, and then he’s blinking, and Jyn is wondering what she said, and then -

“I’m not gay.”

… “But you said she wasn’t your type?”

Cassian’s face suddenly turns very, very red, which is insane, because he’s covered in makeup, but the blush is running down his skin, onto his chest, and she… doesn’t get it.

“I meant… she is beautiful, yes, but she is… ah… my type is more…”

They’re just staring at one another, and Jyn isn’t going to try to supply the right words, because she has no idea where he’s going with this.

No idea until his eye lock with hers, and then he gestures, slightly, towards… well, her.

“Oh. Oh!”

 _Oh_.

“Can you… ask the Director for maybe ten more minutes? Because… yeah we can totally… I mean if you want…”

If Cassian Andor needs her to touch his dick, then she will have ten minutes to do her best to try and touch his dick.

 

* * *

 

She’s totally going to touch his dick.

Because they have thirty minutes.

A whole thirty minutes.

Jyn doesn’t know what Cassian said, because one second he’s whispering to the director, and the next, he’s grabbing her hand and pulling her out the back door, towards his trailer. As soon as they’re in the door, he’s locking it, and she… she’s so going to touch his dick.

“I want to go down on you.”

Record scratch, thunder boom, everything stops, absolute silence, and she can only mutter one thing-

“Wait, _why_?”

Cassian is blushing again, and they haven’t even touched, and maybe she’s his type, but why… he needed to make a sex scene more authentic, and that meant her touching his dick, and maybe his body pressing against hers, except that this was… it’s not part of the scene, and it’s not like he needs to practice.

“Because…”

He’s trying to find the right words again, and she rolls her eyes, because he’s naked, and she’s definitely not leaving this trailer without touching his dick, and he’s talking about putting his tongue against her clit, so he needs to figure out his words, fast.

“Spit it out - we have half an hour.”

“Give me permission.”

Her arms cross over her chest, because it sounds like he’s _telling her_ to tell him he can do… whatever…

“I don’t see how that helps you figure out how to have sex.”

He’s giving her a look that’s utterly unreadable, and then he’s moving closer… but it’s not intimidating, more like he’s reading her, until he’s a few steps away, and they’re staring at one another.

“That’s what’s wrong, in the scene. The man, he just takes from the girl, and it’s supposed to be fast and dirty, and somehow I’m rushing even that, and then she leaves a few hours later… but that’s not me. That’s not me at all.”

She wants to ask what he is, but he’s still speaking, and he’s so close she can almost feel him, but not quite… not like she wants to.

“I give, and I give, and I want…”

His voice drops low, and he’s shifted into Spanish, and she might not catch every word, but she gets the gist of it as his lips brush just above her ear.

“I want to make you sing, Jyn, to feel your thighs around my face, and to make you scream my name over and over. I want to make your body weep for mine, and then I slowly mark every inch of you. I cannot think in there, knowing you are just a step away, and I don’t know what you taste like. How can I pretend to roughly use a woman’s body when I want to worship yours?”

Her legs might actually give out, but Jyn isn’t sure, because Cassian catches her, and the only place they’re touching is his hands on her lower back, but she… she grabs onto his shirt and nods, because that’s all she can manage, nodding over and over again until he’s kissing her.

He’s kissing her hard, and Jyn doesn’t fucking care that they’re at work, that he has a scene to film, and he’s a world famous actor and she’s a complete trainwreck, because then his hands are under her ass and he’s picking her up fully, carrying her straight back into the trailer, and pushing through the only door she hasn’t been through.

There’s a bed in here, and she knows it’s for taking a nap when they’re filming at odd hours, and he pins her into it - somehow, she had thought he would toss her onto it, but it’s like he can’t pull his hands from her body, can’t pull his lips from her jaw, and already, his hands are sliding over her stomach, down her legs, between her thighs, and he’s hoisting her body closer, pressing his cock against her clothed cunt.

“Going to make you… make you mine…” he’s still at her throat and this is honestly all a dream come true and Jyn will not argue with it, at all.

“Saw you, saw you everywhere, all over set, could never catch your name-”

Why is he still talking? Why is he still talking when she’s trying to- “Wait, really?”

Cassian’s head pops up from her collarbone, and she can already feel a mark there, and he looks out of his mind, like he might honestly be drunk, and he blinks a few times before his cheeks turn red.

“Haven’t I already made it… Do not make me repeat myself. Please. You are entirely my type. I’ve been trying to speak to you since the first day, but could never find an opening.”

Mistress of Words, stunning linguist, fluent in multiple languages, queen of wit and snark and sass… all that Jyn can manage to say is _“oh_.”

Cassian has paused, and he’s looking at her like he’s expecting, or hoping, or something, and then Jyn is grinning and sitting up, kissing him, kissing him hard, and there’s teeth and tongue and his fingers into her hair, pulling it down from the bun. They’re kissing like he knows this isn’t the last time, and Jyn knows she’s out of her mind, but she doesn’t really care.

His mouth goes back to her throat, and Jyn tries to take a page out of his book as her back hits the bed again, eyes rolling back into her skull.

“You have no idea… how unbelievably… attractive you are.” The way he smiles against the top of her breast, maybe he does, but she doesn’t care, and thirty minutes is no longer long enough, but it will have to do. “Every time I saw you, hard to breathe, hard to think, and I’m such a mess-”

“Endearing,” he murmurs against her hip, and really, they don’t have time, because she’s still clothed, but he is pulling her shirt up enough to expose her skin.

“I’m a disaster,” she says honestly, and her fingers run into his hair and he looks up at her with wide eyes, and she… she fucking loves the facial hair, and she wants to know what it will feel like on her thighs, the few days growth of stubble, and god bless whoever keeps it at the right length for filming, because this man is beautiful.

“My disaster,” he murmurs, and his fingers slip over the top of her pants, just barely under the band. “May I?”

Jyn nods, and then freezes, because in now fifteen minutes, he has to go back to filming-

“We don’t have time,” she says, because they don’t, she takes way too long, and they still haven’t worked out his issues, but he’s grinning at her.

He’s grinning at her, but they totally don’t have time.

 

* * *

 

Oh holy hell, they have time.

She knows it the second that she’s stripped bare for him, her jeans and underwear hanging off of one leg still, and her legs thrown over her shoulders. He’s murmuring into the crux of her thigh, and she wants to ask, but she can’t think, because his fingers are spreading her open to his mouth, and then his tongue is running up her slit, fingers keeping her spread for him as he licks from cunt to clit.

The noises escaping Jyn are not entirely human, but she’s so beyond caring right now, doesn’t care as her fingers dig into the sheets, into his hair, and he just… he just _keeps going_.

He’s licking at her slit, long strokes, and then spreading her with one hand, other hand pressing into her abdomen as his tongue wraps around her clit. His mouth wraps around it next, and he alternates between sucking and licking at it, until Jyn thinks she can’t take anymore.

His hand moves from her stomach to her cunt, and then she can feel his fingers sliding into her, curling. It doesn’t take much for him to find the perfect spot, and if anyone is walking by the trailer… There’s no doubt what’s going on within. She’s screaming, making every noise in the book, halfway to begging, and she’s not… she’s not even there yet, because every movement he makes is slow and steady, and then -

And then his fingers are curling into her, stroking her from the inside out, and he’s licking at her clit, wrapping his tongue around it, sucking at it, and even nipping.

Her orgasm hits her so hard that Jyn might actually cry, and if this is what he needs to film a sex scene then she’ll do this every goddamn day, except that he’s not stopping, even as she feels herself soaking wet, feels how slippery his fingers are in her. She feels almost raw, but he _isn’t stopping_ , and she-

“Filming, you have to film,” she gasps, and he’s actually pulling away from her, and gods she wishes he wasn’t, except that he’s now _laughing_ at her.

“We have twelve more minutes,” he murmurs, and there’s no way, there’s no way in hell, except that his mouth is back on her cunt, and he’s devouring her.

Before, he had been teasing her, almost touching every spot, but now he’s licking up every last drop of her, his tongue burying itself into her, licking at her lips, at the inside of her thighs, and he’s leaving hot, open mouthed kisses everywhere he touches.

His hands are on her hips now, and he’s keeping her still, because he’s starving, apparently, and Jyn is so sensitive that it almost hurts, but instead, he doesn’t touch her clit, just builds her up, builds her up with every touch, every taste.

They have time, they have so much time, and he works her to another orgasm when his hand slides back down between her thighs. This time, it’s her g-spot that he works at, fingers curling, finding each spot that makes her make a noise, which is apparently everywhere, and he easily has her coming a second time, her body racking with sobs in response, until she can take no more, can barely even gasp for air.

This time, he lets go of her, but he’s sliding up her body now, and the robe is halfway wrapped around his lower body, and she’s still wearing her entire upper half, but it’s so absurdly intimate… He kisses her again, and Jyn lets him, tastes herself on his lips, curls into him. She has no idea what this means, because this hasn’t helped at all, except… except that she can feel how hard he is.

He wasn’t kidding… he’s rock solid against her leg, hasn’t even been touched, and she’s the one that just got off twice.

“I have to go brush my teeth and wash my hands,” he murmurs, and she wants to be offended until she remembers that he has to go film a sex scene with an actress, and can’t exactly go smelling and tasting like her.

It’s not jealousy. It’s totally not jealousy that hits her so hard it hurts to breathe, because Cassian Andor just gave her two unreal orgasms, and she has no claim on him, and he’s rock solid just from making her scream over and over again, but someone else is about to touch him…

She’s totally not jealous.

 

* * *

 

Except that it totally is jealousy as Jyn pulls her pants on, sits on the bed, waiting for… well, waiting for him to come back. He’s in the bathroom, and she’s left to awkwardly sit there, because she doesn’t know what to do now, and she tries to relax, but there’s a pout on her lips.

“Jyn, I’m sorry that I have to-” He freezes, looking at her, and then he softens. “You have to stop pouting, or else I am going to kiss you again.”

She’s not pouting, she’s totally not, and she has no claim on him, but he can’t just-

“You are going to come with me and watch, and see how unbelievably awkward this is, and the second I start to soften, I will look at you and remember how you screamed for me… and when this is done, I’m going to-”

He’s moving closer and closer as he speaks, until eventually, he’s pulling her up to standing and his lips are brushing against her ear, and Jyn closes her eyes, breathing him in, breathing in his every word.

“I’m going to take you from this place, treat you to breakfast, then I’m going to have you ride my tongue… and then I’m going to spend hours learning every inch of you, if you will let me.”

She nods, because yes, because yes yes yes, except that she doesn’t - she also wants.

“Do I get to touch you?” she asks, and Cassian practically jerks away, a hiss on his lips.

“If you touch me right now, I will lose any semblance of control, _querida_. Keep your hands to yourself, until I can breathe around you again.”

She nods, and she’s so so so confused, but then he’s almost kissing her again, his lips almost brushing hers, and she… she wants to kiss him so badly.

“I have a crush on you,” she blurts out, and it sounds so childish, but she can’t help it.

“A crush?” he asks with a grin, and there’s wrinkles around his eyes, and she hates them, because he’s teasing her, but he looks more relaxed than he ever has around set or in any photos or anything she has ever seen, and this is the real him, the real him he keeps locked away from the public eye, and there’s a softness to him, and it takes her breath away.

“I won’t apologize for it,” she says, looking up at him, and he laughs at that.

“I think it’s more than a crush on my part, but come with me - I need you in there if I am to finish this scene.”

She can do this. She can totally do this.

 

* * *

 

She cannot do this… and not for the reasons she originally thought.

When they had walked back in, Cassian had gone straight to makeup, with Jyn following behind. No one said anything, and it was entirely normal, and then they were stepping onto the set, and Cassian was pointing off to one side, behind the cameras and the Director, telling her to stay just there, out of the way, but where he could see her.

His lips had been so close to hers again, but then he had pulled away and given a nod to the Director, and then he’s doing the scene.

It’s completely different than she expected.

When Cassian drops the robe, he’s a different person. His look is hard, his brow tenses, and he’s entirely in character. The actress is sexy and seductive, but the way he holds himself, his hands are rough, and Jyn can tell he’s not actually hurting the actress in any way as he flips her around, but it’s not what she just experienced.

There’s no jealousy there, and that’s surprising.

What _is_ surprising is that Bodhi keeps looking at her in between every take, and so is Cassian, and the actress is pulling on her robe again while the Director reviews the footage, and then she’s motioning towards Jyn… and Cassian hasn’t taken his eyes off her and just gives a nod.

“That’s the one you told me about?” she is saying in Spanish, and Cassian nods again.

“Alright, that’s a wrap,” the director says, and Cassian seems to let out a sigh of relief.

He walks towards Jyn, but Bodhi beats him over to her, and Jyn can’t do this, can’t deal with Bodhi looking at her like she just had sex… okay she did, but she’s not done yet.

“Did you seriously go have sex with him?” Bodhi asks, and his voice is a whisper, but everyone in the room is now looking at them as Jyn freezes.

“Uhh…”

“Jyn, did he pressure you?”

She blinks, twice, and then laughs… and everyone is suddenly bustling away as Cassian comes over, reaching for her forearm.

“Jyn… Bodhi… so…”

“I wanted to,” Jyn says, and she looks up at Cassian, a smirk on her lips. “And I plan to do it again.”

Bodhi lets out a groan, a hand smacking his forehead as he does so.

“Honestly, I cannot take you anywhere, Jyn. You didn’t even know who he was a few days ago. Had you even seen a picture of him before you started on the set?”

She hadn’t… but that wasn’t the point.

“That’s the point,” Cassian says, and he’s… smiling a little, with his eyes. “Jyn, if you’re ready to go…”

Jyn grins, because hell yeah she’s ready to go.

“I’ll see you later tonight, Bo,” she promises, and she kisses her housemate on the cheek before Cassian pulls her after him.

She’s totally going to touch his dick, sometime.

 

* * *

 

And she does. She does, but it’s an eventually, not right now.

Because after he gets dressed again, and fuck is he so beautiful getting dressed, somehow, he takes her to his car, and he’s holding her hand as they drive, and it’s cold out because it’s still the middle of the night, but she feels warm beside him, warm until they make it back to his place, and she can’t really see it in the darkness, but when she gets out of the car, Jyn knows.

She knows that it’s a villa on the beach, can hear the crashing waves below, and he comes around to grab her hand, and he hasn’t touched her further, not yet, but she wants to touch him, wants to run her fingers into his hair, to feel his mouth on her skin again… but he clearly meant it when he said breakfast, and breakfast to her is a slice of toast and coffee, but for him…

For him, it means that he’s sitting her at the kitchen counter, and she can look over her shoulder and see out the windows, just enough to know that within the hour, the sun will be rising over the water… but the picture in front of her is so much better. He had lost his jacket when they came in, and his shoes, and now, Cassian Andor, world famous Mexican actor, is walking around his kitchen, making her breakfast.

The _chilaquiles_ taste divine, but he’s clearly nervous as he sets the plate in front of her, the spices filling all of her senses, but she ignores them to press a kiss to his lips. He kisses her back but then slows them, pulling away to turn towards the food, and yes, he just cooked for her, but she’s so unbelievably turned on…

He doesn’t kiss her again, and it’s confusing, because she had thought…

It was more than a crush for him, he said, and he doesn’t know her, not really, _not yet_ , but he will. He’s certainly going to.

His house is starting to fill with warmth and light from other than the light in the kitchen, and he sets their plate into the sink as he turns off the light. “I’ll wash them later,” he murmurs, and then he’s taking her hand, pulling her towards the giant windows, opening them up so that they can step out onto the porch.

He has stairs that lead down to the beach, and they could walk to the water, but it’s cold, so very cold, the wind harsh on her skin. She looks to either side and sees no one, no neighbors, no one on the beach, and then she can feel him, can feel him stepping up behind her, his arms wrapping around her body, pulling her back against him.

Her hands are on the railing and her fingers grip into the wood, because he’s mouthing at her throat, her neck, placing open mouthed kisses there. “Cassian-”

It’s the first time she has said his name, said it in other than a scream, and he smiles against the back of her neck, then pulls away to step around beside her.

“We don’t have to continue,” he murmurs, and she pulls her eyes away from the sunrise to look up at him, and he’s beautiful, he’s beautiful as the light begins to fill the sky, and she feels her breath catch for a moment before she can find the answer.

“It’s more than a crush,” she confesses, and she doesn’t know him, not yet, but she will. “I don’t want to stop. I don’t want to waste any time…”

It feels absurd, but Jyn feels like there isn’t enough time, like they’ve wasted time before, and watching this, watching this sunrise… they have wasted time, maybe, or maybe they haven’t, but she wants to feel him, to feel him touching and filling her, wants to know every piece and part of him.

They watch the sunrise together, his arms wrapped around her body, his mouth pressing to her neck, her temple, his lips moving in her hair, and when the sun finally crests on the horizon, Jyn knows they have time… they’re going to take their time.

 

* * *

 

Except now, they are not taking their time.

They are not taking their time, but Jyn isn’t going to stop him, isn’t going to pause.

She had shivered one too many times in the chill, and he was wearing only a t-shirt, so even as warm as Cassian was, it wasn’t enough. Jyn had wanted to watch more of the colors on the sky, though, so Cassian had pulled her back inside, closed the doors, and then…

And then she realized that the entire wall was windows, and there was no one out there, and his arm was wrapped low around her body, holding her close to him, and she…

Hadn’t he planned on her riding his tongue? Another day, another time, because right now, Jyn needed him, right here and now, in this exact position.

Which is how Jyn ends up pressed against the glass, her body stripped naked, and she can feel the burn in between her thighs from his mouth earlier, and now, it’s scraping down her spin as he moves lower and lower, his hands sliding over her hips.

“I love your legs,” he’s murmuring into a dip in her back, and he can love whatever part of her he bloody well wants so long as he presses his cock into her next. “The swell of your ass, and I bet you could kick my ass…”

Arguably, she could. She totally could, but she’s not going to give a demonstration, not now. “I’ll kick your ass if you don’t hurry up.”

Maybe she’s the impatient one, but Cassian isn’t complaining as he stands up behind her, one hand sliding around her stomach, and she feels his hand dipping lower, spreading her, fingers working at her clit. She’s soaked, already soaked again, and she’s tender from earlier, but when she feels his cock pressing against the inside of her thigh, she actually gulps, because she still hasn’t touched him, hasn’t seen him fully, but she wants him in her, now.

“Please,” she gasps, and Cassian presses a kiss to her shoulder blade before shifting his body behind hers. It’s awkward positioning, because she’s shorter than him by a good set of inches, but then he’s lifting her up slightly so she goes onto tiptoes, and then Jyn feels him, pressing against her slit, and she’s so glad she’s soaking for him.

The noise that escapes them both when he sinks into her is filthy, absolutely filthy, and she would be embarrassed at the tiny whimpers already escaping her as he rocks his hips, splitting her open on his cock until she’s full of him, but he’s cursing, every curse that Jyn could ever have imagined, and his forehead is pressing in between her shoulders, as if he’s trying to not lose control.

“Cassian,” she gasps, and his hips rock in response, like he’s testing the waters, but then his fingers are digging into her skin, and she knows, she knows what’s wrong, knows that he’s trying, and she-

How long had he been hard for, again? And he had said it was a while, and of course he’s trying to put up an image, but really, Jyn didn’t fucking care. She really didn’t.

“It’s okay,” she insists, and he shakes his head against her skin. Idiot men and their egos.

“No, I want to feel you cum around me… I can… I can last…”

He wasn’t going to last. Jyn knows that. Not when she starts working her hips against him. He said he likes them so much, well… he might hate them soon.

“We have all day. If you’re not on set, then I probably don’t have to work, and you are not filming again until late tonight, so-”

“Stop talking about work,” he gasps into her skin, and he’s rocking back again, then pressing into her, and all other thoughts of words escape Jyn, because she’s so unbelievably full, and he’s pulling back again and filling her, and she- “We’re going to do this again, as many times as we can, I promise you, but you tempt me, you torture me-”

Everything speeds up after that, because he seems to lose control, and Jyn lets him have whatever bit of it is left. He presses her into the glass, and she watches the sun come up for all of five seconds before her eyes are pinched shut, and she has nowhere to grip, nothing to do but feel as he fucks her hard.

He doesn’t last long at all, but Jyn doesn’t care, not when his body sags against hers and he brushes her hair away from her neck to press kisses to her skin. Not when he finally slides out of her and turns her around to look at him. Not when her back hits the glass and he lifts her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissing her slowly as he crowds around her.

They’re going to take their time next time.

 

* * *

 

And they do. They do take their time.

They make it all the way to his bedroom, probably because when her feet had touched the ground, Jyn had run away from him, asking where his room was, and he had laughed, chasing after her. The room was simple like the rest of the house, nothing that would convey who he was, what he was, but it spoke of him, that he enjoyed the moment, enjoyed life…

A book on the bedside table, clothes in a basket in the corner, the covers a little wrinkled -

Jyn fell right into it all, into his life, and he kissed his way up her body as she finally hit the bed. She lost track of time, their pair of them rolling around in the blankets, until eventually he does get to take his time, and she takes hers, her body on top of his and his hands gripping at her ass, her thighs, her hips, and she enjoys riding his mouth, his cock, his fingers, until eventually, they’re both so exhausted, neither can move.

He still doesn’t let go, though, his fingers in her hair, on her face, running down her body, and he asks her everything, every little thing he can imagine, and she laughs when he says he really likes tea, and likes her accent, but he hates the weather in the UK, that he actually likes the sunset more than the sunrise, and tells her she would look beautiful standing on a beach on the west coast as the sun sets around her…

She learns that he loves telling a story, but that he’s awkward around people, that he uses most of his money to make the community better because it was never about the wealth for him, and it’s totally more than a crush, more than a crush when he asks about her little scars, asks about what she does, what she wants in life, where she sees herself in a year, five years, ten years…

She hates when she starts to fall asleep, but he murmurs into her skin that he’ll be right here, that she has to still be here when he wakes up, asks her not to go, not to leave. She’s his dream, he murmurs, but he needs her to be here when he wakes up, so that he can know she’s real, that she’s really here with him, that his fantasies have come true.

This is happiness, Jyn realizes, as she lays blissed out on his bed, Cassian’s body wrapped around hers, and she can hear the waves crashing on the beach and the sun rising in the sky, and she could stay here forever… or as long as he’ll have her.

Jyn will enjoy happiness as long as she can with Cassian Andor.

 

* * *

 

Happiness is a relative term.

“Jyn, can you come to my trailer?”

She looks up from what she’s doing to see none other than Cassian Andor looking at her, waiting for her, expectantly. She puts down the costume she’s currently steaming and follows after him, ignoring anyone that glances at them.

They only just get to his trailer before his hands are on her hips, pulling her body to his, and his lips are at her throat.

“Christ, I need you,” he murmurs, and her eyes roll as she twists to get away from him.

“Is that all I'm good for, then? You're not even filming a sex scene.”

Cassian just laughs, coming up behind her, his arms wrapping around her middle, and she leans back as his hands rub over her stomach. “I always need you, especially when I'm filming an action scene, because I know how dangerous you can be. The adrenaline, the rush, all I can think about is you, you and how-”

She cuts him off, turning in his arms to fix him with a glare. “And how I’m able to kick your ass?”

He’s wearing a grin that means trouble, but Jyn loves it, loves him, loves every part of him, and he’s impossible, and he’s… also impossibly hard.

“Can't believe I married you,” she mutters, hands going to the front of her pants to start unbuckling them. “Every time a scene has a little action, I’m having to take my pants off again…”

He laughs, licking his lips, and sinking down onto his knees. “You’re my wife, and that means that I think about having you naked all the time. It’s in the job description. Just tell me to stop, and I will…”

She’ll tell him to stop someday.

…

No she won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe so many apologies to the RC fandom and to any of my readers and to anyone that expected anything serious. Shout outs to lost-in-mirkwood for reading this while at work to try and fix my drunk typos, and to the following RC enablers: sleepykalena, runakvaed, aewgliriel, glorgiouswhisperstyphoon, tekayf, ta-dala, ibonekoen, warqueenfuriosa, TinCanTelephone, and again, lost-in-mirkwood.
> 
> I swear I was going to be productive, but there's a Discord chat for some of the creators of rebelcaptain stuff, and there WAS a prompt, I swear to god there was a serious prompt for Jyn being Cassian's fluffer in the porn industry, and somehow, I got drunk last night and made a joke about Cassian wanting to give rather than receive, and then I opened a google doc, and three hours later of writing on mobile, this was what I had.
> 
> I'm going to go to church now to pray for my fuckery.  
> Please comment and pray for my soul.
> 
> If you want to chat or see what else I'm doing, you can find me on [tumblr](http://melanoradrood.tumblr.com).


End file.
